We Are Fading
by AnimeInuYashaFan
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome are acting strange on a quest for the jewel shards. when kagome is captured by one of InuYashas enemies, he will stop at nothing to save her. will InuYasha and Kagome die? will they know each others feelings?
1. A warning for my readers MUST READ

This is an author's note: this story is fast paced so just be aware because it is my 1st story. Feel free to give me constructive criticism.  
*~*AnimeInuYashaFan*~* 


	2. 1 The Starting

"Time to go back to the Feudal Era."  
  
"Come on Wench." InuYasha said as he bounded through her window.  
  
"If you don't mind, I would like to get ready." As she pointed to her attire.  
  
"Well hurry up," Her yelled back at her. "We don't have 500 years, the others are waiting. You know how perverted Miroku gets when he gets some alone time with Sango."  
  
* Back in the Past *  
  
"Boomerang Bone!"  
  
"AHHHH!"  
  
"Keep your hands to yourself, or I will cut them off!"  
  
"AHHHH!"  
  
* Back in the Future *  
  
"Okay. Ready." She said with a hair flip, turning her back on InuYasha.  
  
He could smell her hair as he swung the 20-pound bag over his shoulder. He started scolding himself as they leaped out the window and ran to the shrine, inside, the well was.  
  
* In the Past *  
  
Sango is still beating up Miroku.  
  
"AHHHH!"  
  
"Sango," Said Kagome "was he being a pervert again. This time, sarcastically.  
  
As the weapon returned to the young girl, she replied, "Finally, you took forever."  
  
"Yeah, I slept in by accident. Forgot to set the alarm."  
  
"Hurry up!" Interrupted InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha now took the back of the group with Miroku.  
  
Miroku noticed the last couple of times, when they were in a fight, that InuYasha could unleash the power of the sword when her thought that Kagome was dead or hurt.  
  
"You like her don't you?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"I knew it."  
  
"I do NOT like her." He snapped back. "She is just here to help find the jewel shards. We need her to see the shards."  
  
Kagome could here everything that they were saying. 'Is that all I am? The one who can see the jewel? What about all those times? When we hugged? When he fought harder when he thought that I was dead or hurt? I should have never felt something for him. He is just another demon in search for the Shikon No Tama, to become more powerful. What was I thinking? He won't become human; he complains all the time about how defenseless we are. Maybe he is just a stubborn jerk. But, there was a time that he was going to become human for Kikyo. But he was tricked; he might never love anyone again. Not even me. He might still love her. After all, he is trying to avenge her death against Naraku. He doesn't feel for me like I feel for him. Alas, he probably never will.  
  
As her mind battled, they were nowhere near a village so Miroku could not get them to give us their best board. So they set up camp in a clearing in the middle of the woods.  
  
Miroku and InuYasha went out to collect firewood and look for sturdy shelter.  
  
Sango interrupted her thought. "Hey, want to jump in the hot springs over there. I saw them while I was exploring. The perv. Is gone."  
  
"Sure." Maybe it will relieve my stress. I can worry later.  
  
Sango could tell that there was something on Kagome's mind. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Should I tell her? "Oh, nothing."  
  
"I know you better than that. Come on, what is it? Is it InuYasha? You worry about him a lot. Do you like him?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Eventually, there will come a time when two friends will fall for each other." She continued.  
  
"And YOU would know this how?" Snapped Kagome.  
  
"Uhhh.. New subject. You know you and InuYasha can be so much alike and so different sometimes. Your perfect for each other."  
  
"What do you want to.."  
  
Sango picked up a rock and threw it at the bushes.  
  
"Get out of here you perverted monk!"  
  
A bird flew out in stead.  
  
"What's going on?" Came InuYasha with Miroku at his heals.  
  
"AHHHH!" The girls cried in unison.  
  
SPLASH  
  
* Back at Camp *  
  
"We hear them scream, go to see what is going on, and then get ambushed by a boomerang and arrows." Spat InuYasha.  
  
"It was worth it. What a glorious sight." Said the swooning monk.  
  
"You lech, get over it!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"I can't help that I know a good sight and you don't."  
  
"Feh. Whatever."  
  
"That was great."  
  
Bonk. Shippo popped in and hit Miroku up side the head.  
  
* Getting Dressed *  
  
"How could he, both times, pull that in front of poor Shippo?"  
  
"What? Did I just hear my name?"  
  
"Hi Shippo." Said a surprised, but delighted Kagome. "Nothing."  
  
"Okay." He replied, and ran back to camp.  
  
Sango had wanted to continue the conversation they had started earlier. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came to her mind.  
  
"What?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Huh?" Said Sango.  
  
"You were about to say something, I could tell."  
  
".."  
  
"Well..What is it?" Insisted Kagome.  
  
"Do you like InuYasha?"  
  
"Well yeah, he's my friend."  
  
"I mean as more than a friend."  
  
"Well..I..Ummm.."  
  
'Should I tell her? Do you think that she would understand? 


	3. 2 The Heartbreak

"Is there something going on between you? Miroku and I are just wondering because I we can tell that he likes you. By the way he fights that is."  
  
"I don't know. I care about him. I mean I don't want him to get hurt, but.."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"He can get on my nerves so easily. Always calling me a wench and going on about his precious jewel."  
  
"Don't you think that the reason that he wants to complete the jewel is to become human? For you."  
  
"Well.."  
  
* At Camp *  
  
InuYasha was wandering around when he came across Sango and Kagome talking. He couldn't see them, but he could certainly hear them.  
  
".. Well, do you?"  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
He wanted to find out what they were talking about.  
  
"Come on, I want to know."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I like him."  
  
'She.. She.. Likes someone else.'  
  
He ran back towards camp, but did not stop, he just kept running. He had to get away from it. From Kagome.  
  
All of a sudden, Shippo came out of nowhere and InuYasha just pushed him over.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" Yelled Shippo.  
  
InuYasha just ran on. His heart was shattered, and he was slowly dropping the pieces one-by-one behind him.  
* Back At Camp *  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
"What is it Shippo?"  
  
"I just saw InuYasha run off into nowhere. I yelled at him but he just  
kept running."  
  
"He'll come back. He has to."  
  
"Sure, we better hope that he does."  
  
Shippo came into reality. "He has to come back! He has to protect us!  
What if Sesshoumaru attacks?! Or Naraku?! OH GOD, INUYASHA, COME  
BACK!!!!"  
  
* Middle Of The Woods *  
  
"I knew she never liked me." InuYasha said to himself. Little did he  
know that his half-brother, Sesshoumaru, was somewhere in the same  
forest. But, he kept on running and running.  
  
* Coming From The Hot Springs *  
  
They heard something coming.  
  
"Shhh..Someone's there. WHO'S THERE?!" Sango said ready to throw her  
weapon.  
  
"It's me, Miroku."  
  
"And Shippo."  
  
"You should have thrown it." Said Kagome.  
  
"That's NOT funny! It's not why I'm here anyways. InuYasha is gone."  
  
"I bumped into him and he didn't even stop to yell at me." Said Shippo.  
  
"Where was he going?" Asked a worried Kagome.  
  
"I don't know, Shippo doesn't know either. Shippo said that he was  
mumbling something, but when I asked he said that he couldn't make it  
out."  
  
"Okay. He will come back."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I told Shippo, but he has been gone for a long time.  
Do you think something has happened to him?"  
  
"I hope not." Said Kagome.  
  
"Well..I know that WE are going to have fun now."  
  
"Remove your hand..NOW!!!!" Screeched Sango.  
  
"Yeah, you're walking in front." Said an aware Kagome. 


	4. The Encounter

* Somewhere In The Woods *  
  
Sniff..Sniff..  
  
"Jaken.."  
  
"UH..Yes Master?"  
  
"I smell my half-breed brother's blood, but I don't smell the little  
human girl he is always around and protecting."  
  
Swish..Swish..Sesshoumaru runs through the woods trying to locate Kagome,  
until he stopped again.  
  
"Jaken.."  
  
"Huff..Huff..Yes?"  
  
"That human isn't with InuYasha."  
  
"Ahhh.."  
  
"This might be my chance to kidnap her and lure InuYasha to his death."  
  
Swish..Swish..  
  
* Camp *  
  
"Finally, I'm starving." Said a drooling Shippo.  
  
"Yeah, me to." Said Miroku, who was also drooling over the food and the  
view of Sango's backside.  
  
"I'll be right back." Said Kagome  
  
She left them thinking that she was going to use the bathroom, when she  
really was looking for InuYasha. But, she didn't know someone was  
looking for her.  
  
All of a sudden, a stranger quickly swept her off her feet. She couldn't  
see who it was, but she could soon tell by what he was wearing that it  
was Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Let me go!" she screamed.  
  
"Ha you, human, are my one chance to lure InuYasha top his death."  
  
"Death?" she said.  
  
"That is right, with you , my half-brother will have to come to your  
rescue. That is when he will have fallen into my trap. He will die, and  
I will have his blood on my hands for the last time. Not even father's  
sword can save him now." 


	5. The Search

A/N:: hey yeah if you want more chapters I need 3 NEW reviews!!!!  
Thanks.. Enjoy!!!!  
*~*AnimeInuYashaFan*~*  
  
'Oh No, InuYasha, I must warn him!'  
  
*In The Woods*  
  
"I might as well go back to camp, it is no use running. She likes  
someone else, and I'll just have to deal with it. I will go on hunting  
the Shikon no Tama to become a full demon instead of a human."  
  
As he entered the camping area, Shippo was the first to see him.  
  
"InuYasha, he's back!" he cried cheerfully.  
  
"Ah.. InuYasha, where is Kagome?" questioned Sango.  
  
"Why would I know where she is?"  
  
"Because she went looking for you." Implied Miroku.  
  
'Was she really looking for me?'  
  
"Why would she be looking for me?"  
  
"Well duh, she likes you." Spilled Miroku, but he stopped as Sango and  
Shippo hit him.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
'Was she really looking for me?'  
  
"No, I didn't know she was looking for me. And anyway, I didn't smell  
her scent, so she wasn't very close."  
  
"Kagome! Do you think something could have happened to her?" cried  
Shippo.  
  
Just then, InuYasha leaped into the trees and tried picking up her scent.  
Most of it was gone, but he found some lingering.  
  
"We have to find her." Said Sango.  
  
Shippo was on InuYasha and Miroku and Sango rode Kirara.  
  
InuYasha stopped suddenly.  
  
"He was here." He said.  
  
The rest of the looked at him not understanding.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." He said as he leaped on.  
  
A thought popped into InuYasha's mind. He was going to use her as bait  
to try to kill him and get Tetsusaiga.  
  
He followed the scents as fast as he could. The cold-blood of his half  
brother, and the sweet scent of Kagome. How he had longed to tell her  
that he loved her scent. And her hugs. And her.. Completely.  
  
"I will not let anything happen to her!" he said as he sped to his full potential.  
  
*Setting Up His Trap*  
  
"Once the half-breed passes through that spirit barrier you set up my  
lord, he will be stuck in there. And he won't have any of his friends to  
help him. Unlike him, they won't get through." Said Jaken.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!"  
  
"Quiet girl!" spat Jaken.  
  
"Shut up toad! INUYASHA!!!!"  
  
"Let her scream, HE will come into my trap faster." Said the sly dog  
demon.  
  
'What have I gotten us into now? His brother is ready for him. InuYasha  
is not aware that this is a trap and he will die if he falls into it.'  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!"  
  
"That is right girl, scream." Said Sesshoumaru. 


End file.
